Donner une chance
by Emo.Mae
Summary: Bonjour! Je m'appelle Malia, j'ai 23 ans et je suis journaliste sportive. Alors je sais ce que vous allez vous dire! Du genre, ouai c'est une casse couilles qui harcèle les sportifs... Mais je fais ce métier en détestant mes "collègues"! Et quand mon boss me demande de partir filmer Les Bleus à la sortie du car, je m'attire les foudres de ceux-ci !...
1. Prologue

Bonjour, ceci est ma première fiction ! Elle sera sur le couple Antoine Griezmann et Malia Terco un personnage inventée mais énormément inspirée de moi même ! J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire et que vous laisserez des commentaires pour me faire savoir ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre !

Je vous laisse avec l'histoire qui se déroule pendant la Coupe du Monde.

* * *

Bonjour! Je m'appelle Malia, j'ai 23 ans et je suis journaliste sportive. Alors je sais ce que vous allez vous dire! Du genre, ouai c'est une casse couilles qui harcèle les sportifs... Mais je fais ce métier en détestant mes "collègues"! Et quand mon boss me demande de partir filmer Les Bleus à la sortie du car, je m'attire les foudres de ceux-ci !...


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello! Juste pour vous remerciez de lire cette fiction qui sera un Malia x Antoine avec la petite Mia qui sera très présente (en tout cas je ferai mon maximum!) car j'adore cette petite! Je vous laisse avec le début de cette histoire! Si elle vous plaît n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en laissant un commentaire ! Merci!

* * *

Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je m'appelle Malia Terco, 23 ans et je suis journaliste sportive. J'aime mon métier mais pas l'ambiance générale. C'est à dire que la plupart sont des dégénérés qui se ruent sur le sportif dès qu'ils l'aperçoivent pour filmer un bout de peau! Ça me dégoutte, donc je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas tomber dans cette façon de faire.

Aujourd'hui, mon boss m'a affectée sur les arrivées et sorties des Bleus pendant la Coupe du Monde. Je suis super contente car premièrement je pars en Russie tout frais payé pendant 1 mois, et deuxièmement... je vais voir l'équipe de France ! Je suis super contente car mon père étant un fervent supporter m'a donné cette passion du football! Au fil des années j'ai diminué ma "consommation" de match pour ne regarder que ceux de l'Équipe de France pendant les Euro ou les Mondiaux. Je vais assister à tous leurs matchs car j'aurai une place dans les gradins réservés pour les journalistes justement!

Je pars dans 5 jours pour arriver là bas avant eux. Je devrais y être pour le 8 car eux devraient atterrir le 10 juin. C'est parti, je rentre chez moi, j'habite à Paris pour faciliter mes aller et venues pour le boulot! Je me dépêche de commencer mes valises car je sais que sinon j'emmènerai toute ma maison avec moi!

Après ça, je me mets devant la télé et regarde ma série The 100 saison 4, oui je sais je suis en retard, la saison 5 est entrain de sortir mais la feignantise m'a rattrapé. En même temps je me prépare un déjeuner à base de sandwichs fait maison : jambon-mayo! Les meilleurs!

Après avoir finis de manger, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain pour commencer ma trousse de toilette. Au final, je ne mets pas beaucoup de choses dedans car je me sers de tout ou presque!

Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'endors.

Je me réveille en sursaut à cause du cachalot qui vient de me sauter dessus... Ne faites jamais de colocation avec votre meilleure amie, surtout si elle s'appelle Estelle Matto!

\- Mais ça va pas dans ta tête! J'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque! Et qu'est ce que tu aurai fais sans moi...? Ba rien!

\- Oui c'est ça! JE fais à manger presque tous les soirs, JE fais le ménage même dans TA chambre, tu veux que je continue ou pas?

\- Ouai ouai bon d'accord, JE serai perdue sans toi... Mais j'fais les lessives quand même!...

On explose de rire toutes les deux. C'est pour ça que c'est ma meilleure amie, elle sait toujours trouver le bon côté des choses et rigoler de tout!

Je lui explique que j'ai été affecté au "traquage des Bleus" et elle me félicite. Elle sait que cette opportunité ne se représentera pas deux fois et me demande si ça va aller 1 mois là-bas, alone, sans elle...! Je sais que pour l'instant je suis confiante, mais je perds vite confiance en moi dès que je n'ai personne derrière moi pour me pousser à avancer.

\- Je vais faire du mieux que je peux, et puis de toute manière comme il n'y a pas beaucoup d'heures de décalage, je pourrai t'appeler tous les jours!?

\- Mais oui! Dès que tu as un problème, que tu doutes,... Tu m'appelle d'accord?

\- Oui promis! Merci d'être tout le temps la pour moi!

\- De rien, tant fait pas et puis je veux tout savoir sur les joueurs, comment ils sont physiquement... Tu vois ce que je veux dire hein!...

Elle est folle! Mais heureusement qu'elle est là!

* * *

Bon je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce début vous aura plu et je vous dit à la prochaine pour la suite! Dites moi si des choses vous dérangent, que j'essaie de m'améliorer au maximum et aussi si l'histoire vous plait!

Bisous!


	3. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, je me réveille à 5 heures du matin car mon avion est à 9 heures. Donc je me lève, vais aux toilettes(toujours les toilettes d'abord XD), prends mon café et mange un peu. Puis je pars à la douche en me dépêchant quand même un peu! Ah oui, je ne l'avais pas encore précisé mais je suis maniaque avec l'heure! Par exemple, si il est 9h23 je suis pas encore stressée mais à 9h26 la c'est le drame! C'est très bizarre pour vous mais très chiant pour moi!

Enfin, je finis de prendre ma douche, m'habille rapidement en mode off, c'est à dire jogging gris, pull chaud avec un dessus (j'adore!) et mes Docs Marteens violettes! Comme je ne sais pas s'il fera chaud ou pas, je décide de mettre un bustier en dessous du pull au cas où! Je réveille Estelle car c'est elle qui va m'emmener à l'aéroport de Paris Charles de Gaulle ! Pour l'aider je lui apporte son café dans son lit et la laisse se réveiller tranquillement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous somme dans la voiture en direction de l'aéroport et nous discutons des joueurs et de leur avenir dans cette compétition. Moi je suis à font derrière eux car ceux qui étaient déjà là lors de l'Euro 2016, méritent de gagner celle-ci bien plus prestigieuse! Elle ne s'y intéresse pas autant donc je fait la plupart de la conversation! Elle prend la parole quand le nom "Lucas Hernandez" vient! Elle regarde les matchs surtout pour lui!

On arrive enfin à l'aéroport, je vais enregistrer mes bagages et on va s'asseoir à un Starbuck pour boire un dernier café ensemble et passer le temps jusqu'à l'embarcation. Il va y avoir 4 heures de vol ce qui, en soit, n'est pas énorme, ça me fera arriver à Moscou vers 14 heures. Je ne pense pas avoir de jet lag car il n'y a qu'une heure de décalage entre Paris et Moscou!

Je dis au revoir à ma Boubou et lui fait un grooooos câlin! Elle me fait promettre de lui ramener un souvenir! Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que si les Bleus vont en finale je lui ai acheté une place avec moi!❤

Je m'assoie à ma place dans l'avion, à coté de moi se trouve une petit garçon d'environ 7 ans. Il porte un maillot de l'équipe de France. Comme je n'arrive pas à voir le nom floqué, je lui demande gentiment pour ne pas le brusquer!

 **\- Bonjour! Moi c'est Malia, et toi comment tu t'appelles?**

 **\- Je m'appelle Enzo! Tu vas voir les bleus toi aussi?** Avec une voix toute excitée.

 **\- Oui comment tu l'a deviné?!** dis-je en prenant une voix interrogative et surprise alors que je porte moi même un maillot plus particulièrement celui de Griezmann!

 **\- Ba c'est simple ! Tu a le même maillot que moi!**

Bon ba j'ai ma réponse à ma question avec en plus l'information rechercher! Je suis tellement efficace! Hum ouai je me reprends...

 **\- T'es fort dis donc! Toi aussi tu l'aime bien Griezmann?**

 **\- Ba oui c'est le meilleur ! Je veux trop qu'il marque plein plein de buts!**

 **\- Je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas nous décevoir ! Sinon je le harcèlerai pendant les interviews! Fait moi confiance! ?**

 **\- Merci beaucoup Malia!**

 **\- De rien bonhomme ! Bon moi je vais dodo si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu me demandes d'accord?** Oui j'aime énormément les enfants!

 **\- D'accord merciiiiiii ! Bonne nuit!**

En plus il est bien trop mignon pour que je puisse résister!

Je me réveille au moment où l'avion atterri, je dis au revoir au petit et me dirige vers la sortie. Je récupère ma valise et avec mon sac à dos en plus et me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus Sheremetyvevo Airport pour prendre le bus 817 pendant environ 40 minutes jusqu'à Planernaya. Je prends mon livre Vampire Academy Tome 6 que je viens d'entamer! C'est vraiment une histoire que j'adore!

Au bout de 40 minutes, je descends du bus pour prendre le métro 7 de Planernaya à Tushnikaya pendant 7 minutes et enfin le train de Tushino à Istra pendant 1 heure. J'écoute de la musique cette fois et prend mes notes pour commencer la mise en place de mon emploi du temps car je suis sûre de tomber comme une merde dans mon lit une fois arrivée à l'hôtel! Je descends du train et appelle un taxi qui m'emmène jusqu'à l'hôtel Hilton Garden Inn Moscow New Riga.

J'arrive ENFIN à l'hôtel vers 17h30, prends la réservation et monte dans la chambre qui va être la mienne pendant plus d'un mois espérons! Je pose vite fait ma valise et mon sac à dos à terre et sort juste mon chargeur de téléphone, le branche et dors.

Je me réveille vers 20 heures, ce qui est parfait, je vais pouvoir aller manger. Je descends donc et m'assois après avoir pris mon repas (je fais comme si c'était un libre service je pense que c'est comme ça mais je n'en suis pas sûre!). C'est vraiment pas mal! Dire que dans 2 jours, les bleus vont être là, dans cet hôtel! J'ai vraiment de la chance car même si je n'espère pas leur parler ici c'est toujours un rêve de gosse!

Je retourne dans ma chambre et va tout de suite me doucher. Elle me relaxe et m'endors. Je commencerai vraiment mon boulot demain, la maintenant je ne peux pas!

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2, j'ai mis du temps mais je n'étais plus du tout sûre de vouloir continuer cette fiction, mais la en vacances je suis un peu plus motiver et vais essayer de continuer même pendant les cours! Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, faites le moi savoir dans les commentaires ! Mercii et à la prochaine!


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Samedi 9 Juin 2018**_

Je me réveille vers 8 heures . Je reste dans mon lit une petite demi-heure en regardant les stories Instagram ...Je sors de mon lit et descends dans la salle à manger en pillow-pillow licorne. Je me fiche bien que les gens me regardent, je suis trop bien dedans !

Après avoir manger du bacon et des œufs brouillés qui soit disant passant sont merveilleusement bon ! J'écrirais bien un livre sur cette magnifique invention ! Bref, je monte dans ma chambre et vais me doucher, m'habiller et me maquiller (comme sur la couverture).

Je m'assoie sur mon lit et étale tout mon bordel. Il faut que je fasse les questions à poser durant les sorties à n'importe quel moment et compléter les fiches individuelles sur les capacités des 23 joueurs. Il y a les "vraies" interviews qu'ils faut que je prépare plus sérieusement. Avec des vraies questions et non insister sur la même question pendant 5 minutes alors que le joueur ne veut pas y répondre !...

En même temps, je regarde les derniers matchs des bleus en prenant appuie dessus pour les questions.

J'arrête après 2 heures de travail acharné, car je ne peut pas bosser plus longtemps sans décrocher. Donc je m'installe devant la PS4 de la télé et joue à FIFA et ensuite switch sur Slime Rancher sur mon PC. Ce jeu c'est une addiction ! Je me fais de l'argent sur des crottes de Slimes tout mignon ! Je convertie tout les gens à qui j'en parle ! ?

Après avoir jouer 2 heures, je descends manger parce que mon ventre grognait toutes les 2 secondes. Donc je me suis résigné à lui obéir. Je suis l'esclave d'un organe... Je crois qu'il y a un problème la !? Je mange des pâtes bolognaises qui sont plutôt bonnes je dois l'avouer !

Je suis actuellement en pleine conversation téléphonique avec ma meilleure amie. Ça fait vraiment du bien d'entendre sa voie parce que je suis quand même très seule ici. Donc je lui raconte comment est l'hôtel, qu'il se trouve dans une ville paumée et que les joueurs arrivent demain. Je ne sais pas vers quelle heure d'ailleurs, j'irais demander au personnel s'ils ont plus d'info que moi !

Vers 15 heures, je me remets au travail et me concentre sur les questions, j'ai par exemple préférez-vous les coups francs ou les corners ? Pour Griezmann. Que faites vous des critiques qui disent que vous n'avez pas votre place en équipe de France car votre vitesse est faible ou autre ? Pour Giroud ... En même temps, je regarde Supernatural ! Sam Winchester bonjour !(bave)

A 20 heures, je vais manger et demande au personnel ce qu'ils savent(en anglais mais écrit ici en français), je trouve un serveur et m'en approche.

 **\- Bonsoir, je voudrais savoir si vous avez prévu les repas du petit-déjeuner et du midi pour les joueurs français ou non s'il vous plait !?**

 **\- Bonsoir, non il ne me semble pas que nous les attendions avant le soir, attendez moi ici je reviens, je vais demander au chef !**

 **\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur !**

Il part et me laisse seule quelques minutes, quand il revient il me confirme qu'ils n'ont que le repas du soir de commander. Ce qui m'arrange, je vais pouvoir peaufiner mes interviews. Et j'appellerai ce soir mon employeur pour lui demander s'il n'a pas d'autres recommandations. Je vais voir un groupe de journalistes, les reconnaissant à force des les voir partout. J'ai fais ami-ami avec eux pour ne pas avoir une ambiance trop pourrie quand on se croisent.

 **\- Bonsoir tout le monde, je peux me joindre à vous?**

 **\- Bonsoir Malia ! Oui bien sûr, nous étions en train de nous demander à quel moment de la journée les joueurs allaient arriver ! Nos journaux n'en n'ont aucune idée et pour l'instant l'info n'a pas fuité.**

 **\- Oh, oui c'est vrai que ce n'est pas bête mais je pense malheureusement que nous allons devoir être sur le qui-vive toute la journée au cas où!** répondis-je en souriant hypocritement mais ce sourire semble les convaincre ! Quels imbéciles, ils se réfèrent tout le temps à leur supérieurs en espérant avoir un scoop, ils ne prennent jamais la peine de chercher ne serait-ce qu'un peu ! Je ne suis pas entrain de me jeter des fleurs mais vu comment j'ai facilement obtenue l'info, je doute qu'il faille beaucoup de réflexion. Mais bon, je reste souriante et calme durant la conversation qui dérive sur qui va mettre le plus de buts dans cette coupe du monde? Moi je pencherais pour Griezmann vu la saison qu'il a faite a l'Atletico de Mardrid mais Kylian MBappé peut faire beaucoup de chose. Mais je pense surtout que Griezmann va beaucoup apporter à l'équipe en plus de buts. Je m'explique, il fait beaucoup de travail défensif, même très bas dans la partie de terrain française, sait trouver les espaces vides et en tirer les avantages, distraire les défenseurs pour que l'un de ses coéquipiers passe et marques... Oui vous l'aurez compris j'admire beaucoup Griezmann pour sa qualité de jeu sur le terrain et sa détermination pour devenir pro. On a entendu plus de 20 fois son histoire sur les chaînes TV qui le reçoivent, son refus dans tous les clubs français et qui a été repéré par la Real Sociedad à 13 ans... J'aime énormément le personnage également et j'espère qu'il fera sa meilleure Coupe du Monde cette année !

Je retourne dans ma chambre après être rester 1 heure avec eux. Je me démaquille, me remets dans mon pyjama licorne et met Supernatural pour m'endormir. Ça marche car 30 minutes plus tard je dors !

Voila pour le chapitre 3! Griezmann arrivera probablement dans le chapitre suivant avec l'arrivée des bleus mais plus personnellement dans le 4ème. J'epère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir et à la prochaine!


End file.
